The special family
by suekosa
Summary: What happens when Ruthie ends up "volunteering" in the severely disabled class. Will sparks fly or will she find a good friend. PG just to be safe
1. Default Chapter

The special family

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters because if I did I'd probably be rich by now and this story would probably be a episode any characters you are unfamiliar with are probably mine so don't take them away from me.

Chapter 1: Trouble

Ruthie was having a typical day of 2nd grade which meant she had to color since it was art time. " Ruthie what are you drawing?" a boy named Todd asked. " I'm drawing my dog, Happy" she replied. Before Ruthie knew it lunch time had come. Lunch time was a very busy. After lunch came recess.

Ruthie loved recess but today was something different was going on. Ruthie noticed a group of kids huddled around something or someone. Ruthie went to go see what the kids were looking at. It was a girl in a wheelchair she wasn't talking she was just sitting there playing with some blue and green play doh on her attachable tray. "Hey can we play with your play doh?" Todd asked. The little girl didn't respond. "Hey can you hear me?" Todd said nearly shouting at the girl. The little girl sat there with short brown hair blowing in the spring breeze. Suddenly Todd grabbed the little girl's play doh. "Ha ha too slow retard" he said as he gave her a dirty look. Suddenly a whole bunch of kids came over and started chanting " retard, retard". The little girl sat there looking helpless and had tears falling off her face. Ruthie was now chanting in "RETARD , RETARD" the loudest. Suddenly the little girl screamed and the teacher that had been watching the little girl came over. Todd threw Ruthie the play doh and Ruthie was still chanting "Retard" in her loudest. " Uh Ruthie you might want to look up" Todd said in fear. There a teacher stood tall and looked angry. The teacher had a badge on that said MS. Gold.

" What did you say to Katy?" She asked. "Retard" Ruthie said quietly. " Ruthie come with me please" MS. Gold said. Ruthie and MS. Gold started walking towards the school but turned in a different direction and went to the other side of the building where only "special" students were allowed. There was a gate and MS. Gold opened it and walked into the school with Katy and Ruthie. When Ruthie walked down the hallway she noticed that there were sixth graders in kindergarten class rooms. MS. Gold ushered Ruthie and Katy into the office. MS. Gold called Ruthie's parents and Katy's guardian down to the principal's office.

Later after the talk with Ruthie's parents and Katy's guardian they decided that Ruthie would spend a whole month down in the "special" building.


	2. Chaos

Chapter 2: Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Katy cause well duh that's me. Also Do Not use RETARD around people who have mental disabilities I'm pretty sure they'll get angry at you.

Retard: adj: Characterized by slowness or limitation in intellectual or emotional development.

The next morning Ruthie tried to stay home but she couldn't so she slugged her way down to the kitchen where she ate her breakfast. " Ruthie your new bus is here" Annie said to her daughter as she gave her bag lunch.

" Are you Ruthie?" the old man asked. "Yes" Ruthie groaned as she took a seat. " Ruthie you were assigned a spot on the bus" he said pointing to a seat across from where a big car seat sat next to the window.

Ruthie sat on the bus thinking how easy this month was going to be but was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the bus come to a squeaking halt. The bus arrived at a building and a woman in her 50's came out with a girl in a wheelchair. The woman was talking sweetly to the little girl who looked up in acknowledgement to the old woman. " Hi there Katy how are you doing this morning?" the old man asked. " She's doing just fine" the old woman asked. While the bus assistant worked on getting Katy in the bus and out of her wheelchair Ruthie noticed some odd things about this building. The building had a wheelchair ramp and a hand rail there was a bike that looked totally different from Ruthie's and she also noticed a sign that said "Sunny days group home for children and adolescents". "Okay Katy you ready?" the bus driver asked. The bus had many stops and Katy had fallen asleep in her car seat but when Ruthie would try to sleep the bus driver would wake her up. "It's not fair how come she gets to sleep on the bus?!" Ruthie whined.

No one answered her question. When they got to school the children were let off the bus and Katy went on the little elevator they had inside the bus.


	3. Explanation

chapter 3 : Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Katy cause well duh that's me

Ms. Gold met the children at the door. " Good morning all of you" she said as she opened the door to the school. Ruthie walked to her locker and put her things away. Ruthie walked inside the classroom and noticed a lot of different things about this room. First of all there were boards with pictures of each kid except Ruthie and all of them had symbols on them and they also had a photograph of each child on the top of them. Ruthie gazed at things around the room and looked at things that were different from what she saw. " Class I would like to introduce you to a new student that will be here for the next month, everyone this is Ruthie Camden. Ruthie this Alan , Parker, Asha, Ann, Lizzy,Becca.

Alan was 6 years old, small and had blonde hair.parker was 6 years old as well, tall and had deep brown hair. Asha had just turned 8, small and had long brown hair as well. Ann was 9,tall and had red hair. Lizzy was 6,short and had brown hair. Becca was 5 had blonde hair and sat in a wheelchair as well as Katy did. Katy was 6 and had brown hair but sat in a wheelchair.


	4. Home again

Chapter 4: Home again

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th heaven

At the end of the day Ruthie was tired from doing " easy- to- accomplish" tasks such as eating and using the toilet. " Okay everybody it's time to go home" Ms. Gold said as they loaded everyone onto the small bus. Ruthie got into a seat and intended to sit by herself but someone else sat next to her. " Hi" Asha said. Ruthie didn't know how to react to the situation. "Uh hi" Ruthie said. The ride home was the longest ride of Ruthie's small life. Finally Ruthie got home and went into the kitchen and started to wash her hands really well. Annie noticed this odd behavior right away. " Ruthie you can't catch what those kids have" Annie said. Ruthie didn't respond. Annie was about to say something to Ruthie but then Eric came in. " Hi everybody" he said as he greeted everyone.

At dinner the whole family sat down and after dinner and talked about their day. " So Ruthie how was your first day in Ms. Gold's room?" Eric asked his daughter. " You really want to know how my day went. It went horrible that kid Katy throws up her food all over the place and most of the kids aren't potty trained and what I found most weird was that Katy still wore diapers. On the way home a kid who looked like someone punched her face in sat next to me on the way home even though I wanted to sit by myself. I can't wait until tomorrow" Ruthie said in a sarcastic voice. " Ruthie that kid who looked like she got her face punched in has what's called as Down Syndrome and you probably shouldn't refer to her like that. Also the reason why some of the kids can't go to the bathroom on their own is because ……. Uh this is kind of hard to explain so I'm going to have you imagine yourself unable to say something clearly so what happens when someone can't understand what you're saying?" Matt asked. " I wet my pants " Ruthie said under her breath not wanting to admit that her older brother was right. Ruthie walked away and went up to her room to get ready for another boring day. " Matt how did you know that?" Annie asked. " I learned that at disability awareness week at school" Matt said.


	5. Talk

Chapter 5: Talk

Ruthie got down to the breakfast area first and poured herself cereal and it was awfully early and she was already dressed because Matt and Simon were going to walk to school with Katy. You see they had arranged it so that Katy would walk to school with Ruthie and her two brothers because they thought it would be a good bonding thing. The bus driver knew they walked every other day unless it was raining. Ruthie was lost in thought when Matt came downstairs. " Matt do you know what a group home is?" Ruthie asked him. " Yeah it's a house where kids or adults who have severe disabilities live with assistants so they can help them. May I ask why you're asking me that?" Matt asked. " Sure you see when I went to Katy's stop there was a sign on her lawn that said " Sunny days group home for children and adolescents". Matt didn't respond to her. " Matt doesn't she have a mommy or a daddy?" Ruthie asked. " Sure everybody does but you see her parents probably couldn't take care of her the way she needs to be taken care of" Matt said as he walked Ruthie outside.


	6. Walk to school

Chapter 6: Walking to school

So there they went Matt, Simon and Ruthie walked in the warm sunshine. They walked 'til they got to Katy's "house". Katy and her "brother" were signing to each other. Matt and his siblings opened the gate. They saw the boy sitting on the grass talking to Katy. "Mom!!, The people are here to get Katy" he said. The older woman walked out with a dog. It was a golden retriever, Ruthie loved those kind of dogs. "Hi I'm Matt this is my little brother Simon and I think you already know my sister Ruthie" Matt said as he shook the woman's hand. " Nice to meet you Simon and Matt you're 15 minutes early so you can play with Katy in the backyard. Oh I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Kayla and this is Katy's dog, Clay" Kayla said. The little boy who was signing to Katy earlier was gone. " I think Katy's "brother" Jamie is in the backyard riding his bike and Katy I believe is out in the back swinging so you can go back there and talk to her if you want" Kayla said.

Matt and his siblings went into the backyard and sure enough Jamie was riding his bike and Katy was laughing while she was swinging. Clay wasn't far behind the others actually he was ahead of them and went over to the deck and sat down as he watched everyone around him. Clay had a look of pride in his eyes, it was as if he was Katy's father. Clay would be ready to help Katy if she needed it. "Hi" Katy said as she weakly waved her hand to Ruthie and the others. Katy was enjoying herself as she sat in a big clunky baby swing. Jamie on the other hand was riding on the paved path back and forth. Soon it was time to leave.


	7. sick

Chapter 7: sick

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th heaven or it's characters, heck I don't own much in the long run or Kryptonite by 3 doors down music lyrics

authors notes: okay people I'm trying to meet your demands in giving you longer chapters but being a person who suffers from ADD, it's kind of hard to concentrate. Thank you Mckay and everyone else who reviewed if you like this story defininatley read my others. Also I just got done taking the Basic Standards Test so I'm pretty darn stressed out from doing the math and reading tests. Also Mckay Ruthie got caught because it was one of those at - the-wrong-place- wrong- time deals. You see when the other kids stopped chanting Ruthie still was chanting and she didn't know that the teacher got back from the bathroom so yeah just to clear that up. Oh yeah lets just say that

Matt graduated high school

Matt pushed Katy in her wheelchair. Clay was not too far behind the others. " How come you never talk" Ruthie asked. Katy looked off in the distance and let saliva run freely off her chin. For some reason Katy looked sick today.

Matt dropped Ruthie and Katy off. Ms.Gold took Ruthie and Katy into the classroom.

I took a walk around the world to Ease my troubled mind I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time

"Today were going to go down to the gym and have PT" physical therapy Ms. Gold said.

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah

Ruthie was excited because she knew her brother, Simon would be in the same gym hour as she was. ' Yes Simon's gonna be there I can't wait!' Ruthie thought as she looked over at Katy.

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon

In Katy's mind she was battling out pain and discomfort. She knew that she had the stomach bug that was going around. ' This can't be good, I remember last time I got sick with whatever I have now, I had to go to the hospital because I was so sick' Katy thought.

After all I knew it had to be something to do with you, I really don't mind what happens now and then

After PT the group had to get ready to go to lunch. " Ready to go to lunch,Katy" Ms. Gold asked. The thought of food mad Katy's stomach twist. Katy moaned.

As long as you'll be my friend at the end, If I go crazy will you still call me superman

Ruthie had a PB J sandwhich. Ruthie watched in curiosity as they fed Katy some applesace. Although they had fed Katy the applesauce, most of it fell on her bib tied around her neck.

If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand

One of the helpers gave Katy a bottle of juice which Katy seem to enjoy. Katy drank down pretty much all her juice but at the end she could no longer drink anymore because of huge waves of nausea were surging up and down her stomach causing her to wince at every one of them.

I'll keep you by my side with  
My superman might  
Kryptonite  
You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep

When Katy got back she signed to the teachers that she felt like she was going to throw up and of course they listened to her plea. The teachers layed Katy on a bed that they kept in the warm part of the room. They kept a ice cream gallon bucket by Katy's side in case she decided she needed to use it.

You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

" Why is Katy laying down" Ruthie asked. " Well she told us that she felt like she was going to throw up so were about take her tempature right now" Ms. Gold said as she stuck the digital theremometer in Katy's mouthe. Katy had to go home because she had a fever of 102.6 degrees.

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman  
Kryptonite

Hope you liked it please review my other storys as well as this one but I beg of you do not complain about my short chapters because here I am at 1:41 AM working my tail off so you can read something I worked really hard on.


	8. Tears in heaven

Chapter 8: Tears in heaven

Authors notes: Okay guys here's my next chapter please review this story. Also song lyrics are included in this chapter. Oh yeah I'm on a adaptive softball team, a team with mental disabilities so if you would like me to add something about that put that in your review.

Disclaimer: I do not 7th heaven or " Tears In Heaven" By: Eric Clapton or anything else that needs a disclaimer.

Ruthie got up and went out to the bus and sat down in her spot. The bus driver passed Katy's house once again.

' Gosh! How can somebody be sick for 8 days of school ?' Ruthie thought.

Soon everyone was ready for morning anouncements.

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you feel the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'cause I know I don't belong here in heaven...

Mrs. Gold explained that Katy was really sick and was staying at the Glen Oak Children's hospital, She gave Ruthie, Katy's room number and the times they could visit her.

As soon as Ruthie got home she ran into the kitchen. " Mommy I got good news!" Ruthie exclaimed.

" What's that, honey?" Annie asked with a smile on her face.

" That kid, Katy she's in the hospital and that means she won't be coming back for a while because she's sick! "  
Ruthie said as she was relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with Katy's constant drooling.

Annie's smile dissappeared. " Ruthie that's a not a good thing, I got a call from Katy's "mom" and Katy has been asking you to visit her " Annie said as she saw the smile dissappear from Ruthie's face.

Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day  
'cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven...

Saturday morning at the hospital Katy's POV

Pain. Thats all I can think of right now. Mommy tries to help me by rubbing my back or reading me a story or putting in an Arthur video but that doesn't stop the aches in my body.

My heads been pounding and my tummy's really upset and my mommy say I'm dehydrated whatever that means.

Normal POV

Katy started sobbing from the pain all over her body. Soon after a few minutes later a doctor that Katy had not seen yesturday when she was brought into the emergency room yesturday night came in to check her.

" Hi Katy, I'm Dr. Mark and... this must be your mom Kayla? " Dr. Mark asked.

Katy couldn't respond, she was crying too hard. In fact she was crying so hard her face was as red as a cherry.

" Hi Kayla I understand that Katy came in with a severe gastrointestinal infection and has moderate cerebal palsy ?" Dr. Mark said looking at the notes the previous doctor wrote down.

" What are the symptoms ?" Dr. Mark asked.

" Nausea, diarrhea, fever, vomiting, muscle aches." Kayla said as she looked into the metal crib anxiously.

" Katy...Katy can you stop crying for second sweety I need to listen to your tummy okay?" Dr. Mark asked kindly.

Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please...begging please

Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven...

Dr. Mark carefully lifted Katy's shirt just enough so that her belly was exposed.

" This might be a little cold okay?" he stated. Katy gave off a moan as her filled with tears. The last thing Katy needed was something cold on her achy body.

The doctor paused and rubbed his shirt on the stephascope and then listened to Katy's bowels.

" Well her bowels are moving as much food as it can... meaning that's what's causing the diarrhea. You see since her bowels are turning her stool very watery and when that's moving really slowly it causes a back fire sending her food back up again" the doctor explained.

Katy's POV

' Water? Stool? Bowls? Food? What does all those things have to do with my tummy?' I thought angrily. ' How can they think about wanting me to have some water, a stool, a bowl and food... what can I use those things for I'm only 6 years old and I can't even stand up for that matter so how can I use a stool!

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you feel the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'cause I know I don't belong here in heaven...

Normal POV

" Ready guys?" Eric asked Ruthie and Simon as they headed into the hospital

End chapter

Author's notes: okay guys I want 10 or more reviews or I may not continue this story. I say that because as a writter I need motivation and right now 20 reviews is good but... not good enough so please review. Also you have the power to choose Katy's fate it can either be good or bad so please include that with your review - this is suekosa signing out


	9. Visiting hours are over

The special family

Author notes: sorry guys, I need to see what I'm writing so I'm using a bigger font. Hope you like it! Also Simon and Matt make a later appearance in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th heaven or I'm Just a Kid by : simple plan

Chapter 9: Visiting hours are over

" Daddy why are we going to the hospital for your work?" Ruthie asked her father.

" Because Katy is so sick that she might be dying and her mommy needs me to say a prayer to her" Eric said.

" Will she get better?" Ruthie asked with a little concern in her voice.

" Honey, You have to understand that Katy…. Well her body can get sick easier than ours can so she may not get better" Eric said softly.

Ruthie didn't respond.

I woke up it was 7  
Waited till 11  
just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on you own  
and here it goes

At The hospital

Katy still threw up a lot and the doctors weren't quite sure why. Her throat so sore that she could barely speak.

' I think I'm gonna be sick again' Katy thought

Katy gave a moan and Kayla quickly took this as a warning. Kayla grabbed the small basin the nurses left and held it up to Katy's mouth.

Katy heaved painfully into the basin, ridding herself of the un-wanted stomach contents.

" Oh my poor baby" Kayla said as she wiped sweat and vomit from Katy's face.

" You really don't feel good, do you?" Kayla cooed.

" What was your first clue?" Katy said in an annoyed voice.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is   
having more fun than me

Katy hated it when people took pity on her. She could think like everybody else did, so why was she so different!

Anger weld into her mind and body.

Katy started kicking and screaming and crying. She was yelling at Kayla, at herself and at her defective body.

She hated the fact that she still sucked on a pacifier and drank from a baby bottle and had to wear diapers all the time and if she didn't, people sometimes didn't understand that she needed to go to the bathroom and more often than not, ended up with a pair of wet pants.

" Sh-sh-shh, honey oh my goodness what's wrong?" Kayla asked.

" I'm too different. I hate those kids Todd and Ruthie!" She yelled again.

" Honey you're not capable of hate, I know you way too well and what do you mean by you're too different?" Kayla asked.

" They-they-they called me retard I think I know what it means but it hurt so-so badly all I want to do is be with all the other kids and be like everyone else" Katy said as she started calming down but she was still crying.

" Honey, I know you want to be like everyone else but we both know that, that's not going to ever happen. You'll always be different from everyone else, that's what cerebral palsy does to you honey. But you know if you work very hard in physical therapy you could be walking when you get older.

Now what I want is hug but no one will give it to me" Kayla said as she pretended to cry.

" Momma, stop crying I'll give it to you" Katy said as she hugged her momma.

Kayla kissed the top of Katy's head as she bent down to hug her.

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And their gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair   
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me

What the heck is wrong with me?  
don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?   
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
and every night is the worst night ever

There was a knock on the door. Ruthie and Eric were there.

" Kayla would you like to talk to me for a second outside so Ruthie and Katy can talk" Eric said

I'm just a kid repeat x5

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare   
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world. 

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me.

Tonight.

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

Authors notes: Okay guys I'm leaving you at a cliff hanger R&R - suekosa


	10. How could this happen to me?

The special family

Author notes: Okay guys I had my birthday I'm 14, Graduated 8th grade so next year or this following following fall I'll be a 9th grader. The thuderbolts adapted softball team has won the state champs WE ARE NUMBER 1.

Enjoy the story it's very deep and very sad, no death but very deep thoughts and very different from the rest of the chapters so get your tissue boxes out and read. This also includes my favorite canadian band ... Simple plan and their new song "Untitled" Also keep in mind that Katy has a problem with her speech.

Also Katy has 2 brothers that are mentioned in this chapter they are Ryan Kelly and Tom Welling but in this story they're just your average people.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the trademark things or people.

Chapter 10: How could this happen to me!

Ruthie was just about to leave when she heard Katy talk.

" Ruthie what's it like to walk or run?" Katy asked.

Ruthie didn't respond. She felt a wave of guilt rush over her.

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

10:45 PM at Glen Oak children's hospital

Katy's POV

Mommy had to go home. It's raining outside. I hate thunderstorms. I'm scared. The feelings of being alone is an all too common feeling.

I think that feeling has been around for a long time. Ever since my real mommy and daddy died. Don't get me wrong I love the person who takes care of me now , it's just I want to know what my parents looked like.

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

Tom and Ryan say that somebody had too much to drink and it killed mommy and daddy. I hit my head on the windshield , that didn't cause me to be this way though.

Why were they sent to heaven before they were ready ? Why did that person have to drink and drive? Why do things like this happen?

From where I'm laying in my crib I can see nurses and doctors walking outside my room. The lights are all off in my room so the window my crib's sitting next to is like a big night light. I feel bad for Matt, he had to work the late shift.

I feel so lonely. I've become so used to being rushed to the hospital makes me used to this weird empty feeling.

How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
've Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I'm starting to cry now. I hate being alone and yet at the same time I enjoy it.

Mom, dad if you're out there please hear me: I'm scared, I need help.

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

I have to go potty real bad now. I can't hold it in anymore. It leaks out my diaper.

My nurse is gently taking off my diaper and putting a new one on.

I can feel myself get colder. My head is starting to hurt now too I think I'm getting worse.

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
've Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

At home Ruthie was crying and feeling very guilty.

I've made my mistakes  
've Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Authors notes: I chose the song because of the title, Please review. Ideas are welcome - suekosa


End file.
